


Fancy [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Like his men, the colonel looked around briefly before returning his gaze to the stove. "Heya Schultzie, what's up?""Kommandant Klink wants to see you in his office," was the reply, as the guard angled for a cup of coffee, "he says it is urgent."-or-Schultz has some entertaining gossip for once- but it's old news to Hogan and his team.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Wednesday 7th October - Fancy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Fancy [Inktober 2020]

The barracks door opened, admitting both Schultz and a large gust of freezing wind. The men gathered around the table and stove briefly looked round, but seeing their barracks guard, lost interest. There was a card game going, and even though it was the eighth of the morning, it still seemed at least more engaging that Schultz's small talk. Although, on this occasion, they had the rare pleasure of being proven wrong.

Schultz made straight for the Colonel, who was pouring himself yet another cup of coffee.

"Colonel _Ho_ gan!"

Like his men, the colonel looked around briefly before returning his gaze to the stove. "Heya Schultzie, what's up?"

"Kommandant Klink wants to see you in his office," was the reply, as the guard angled for a cup of coffee, "he says it is urgent."

"What's it about, Schultz, I haven't got all day. There's a thrilling card game going on, high stakes!"

"Gambling?" Schultz asked suspiciously, walking over to the table, "What's the bet?"

"Three to one on Newkirk," Carter replied glumly, shuffling his cards.

Schultz growled. "Oooh, that's naughty," he said to Hogan, briefly turning back to add "Put me down for ten marks!" before returning to the Colonel, "you'll have to stop! I don't want to see it again!"

"But Klink does want to see me, Schultz." Hogan pressed a mug of steaming coffee into the guard's hands. "What about?"

The Sergeant looked around furtively and sipped his drink before replying. "The Heindorf bridge…is gone!"

"Oh, that old thing? Did you tell him to look down the back of the couch?"

"Please, do not joke. We have not _lost_ it, Colonel, it has been blown up!"

"Well! Fancy that." Hogan replied, looking around his men with feigned surprise.

"And it is not old, it was only finished last Friday, two days ago!"

"So?"

"By _your_ men, Colonel Hogan. The Kommandant, he is-" Schultz mimed steam coming out of ears.

Hogan nodded understandingly. "I'll be over in a minute, Schultz, I just want to tidy something up."

"Can it not wait until you get back? Please, Colonel Hogan, if you don't come, then-"

"Calm it, Schultz, I'll only be a minute." Hogan paused in the doorway to his office. "Don't you _want_ me to have a good cover story?"

The guard's eyes widened, and he muttered under his breath as he made a dive for the door. "I see nothing, I hear no- _thing_!"

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this lot...
> 
> Exactly a week in! This is going quite well so far, lots of fun on the writing front :3. Still lots to go though, but I should be done in time...


End file.
